This Little Piggy Went to Court
by Star Song2
Summary: essay for english defending napoleon the pig of animal farm against various charges


Julia Fu Smith Challenge 9/10 -3 5/11/2003  
  
This Little Piggy Went to Court  
  
Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, and opposing counsel, I stand before you today in defense of the pig Napoleon of Animal Farm, formerly Jones' Manor Farm. This most illustrious of swine has been unjustly accused of murder and treason. Grave allegations that these are, they will nevertheless not withstand in the pursuit of justice.  
  
Napoleon the pig has been accused of the high crime of treason against Animalism and Animal Farm. And yet Napoleon was one of the original founders of Animalism, and instrumental in its coming into existence. Thus, who better than Napoleon himself would understand the principles, the very basic structure of the ideology? Could one who would benefit so from the success of his own creed deliberately violate the code? The opposing counsel would have you believe so. In this they would have you believe that Thomas Jefferson advocated tyranny, that Gandhi supported violence, that MLK Jr. defended racism. But look beyond the absurdity of that suggestion. What alleged transgressions did Napoleon commit? He rid Animal Farm of Snowball, a pig who would have plunged his comrades into the depths of debt and starvation with his ridiculous notions of machinery and wild animal education. He opened the farm to trade with humans, increasing profits to be used to increase the comfort and lifestyle of the animals. He began wearing clothes, a trademark that should be allotted to mind-workers, in deference to their position. Did any of these so called crimes hurt any animal? Did they cause undue stress, or change their situation for the worse? No, ladies and gentlemen. The prosecution has stated these to be breaches of the original Animal Farm commandments. Yet governments must change, amendments must be made to laws for the better of the citizens, and such was the sole motive behind Napoleon's actions.  
  
And now, Your Honor and members of the jury, to address the weighty charge of murder that stands against Napoleon. Neither my client nor I contests that any loss of animal life is incomparable grounds for distress. As each creature has a mother, a mate, a child, each has someone to mourn its passing. But it is contested that the taking of life is often necessary, and that the blood lies not on Napoleon's trotters. All life exists at the expense of other life. Animals eat other animals, compete for living space and resources, or otherwise deprive each other of breath and blood. Such is the natural order of things, yet when labeled as murder it is considered a crime. However, it happens every day-even as murder- in forms that are excused. Executions of inmates on death row are legal and accepted, even prescribed in certain cases. Life taken in self- defense is exempt from prosecution. In ordering the executions of the various hens, sheep, and pigs that had committed crimes against Animal Farm, Napoleon was not only defending his own life but that of his comrades. Had the insurgents lived, they would have doubtless attempted to assassinate Napoleon himself and further endanger the lives of other animals. Would they themselves not them be guilty of murder, and further, of treason? As such, they would probably be placed under sentence of death- and in time executed anyways. Thus, the lives of Napoleon and possibly other devotees of Animalism were spared, and no net loss of life was suffered.  
  
The best in men and animals is often mistaken to be malicious or immoral, when in reality actions taken are towards the optimum benefit of others. My client stands before you today innocent. No, not only is he innocent of the dual charges against him; he is the victim of them as inflicted by his former comrades. True, Napoleon lives still today. But his heart is broken at the unfaithfulness and ingratitude of those he wished only to serve. His once bright eyes dim at seeing how misconstrued his motives have become. His powerful mind falters at the impossibility of restoring the glory of Animal Farm and Animalism. Yet he begs of me to tell you this: blame not the unfortunate creatures of Animal Farm, for they have fallen into the trap of another, believing that they still followed the righteous path. Understand that Napoleon never committed treason against Animalism; in essence, it was Animalism that committed treason upon Napoleon. 


End file.
